Just the way you are
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: Will Mara ever see that she doesn't have to change? She's perfect, just the way she is. ONESHOT FOR 2CrzY4U Songfic Challenge


**"For 2CrzY4U's Songfic Challenge" **

**Jara forever! Jara FTW:)**

**Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars.**

Third person POV

It was Saturday morning. Liverpool, England had been receiving non stop rain for days. Nina and Amber were hanging out in their room, Patricia was blasting music in the kitchen where Trudy was showing her how to make pancakes, Alfie and Jerome were up to their mischievous schemes, and Fabian and Mick chatted in the common room. Mara had studied for three hours straight, and figured she needed a break. She knew her boyfriend would miss his daily training session, and decided to sit down with him and figure out an inside plan. She was fixing to round the corner when his words stopped her in her tracks, "She's just so… boring, you know?" Mara overheard Mick telling Fabian.

"Is he talking about me?" She thought to herself.

" She's just studious." Fabian defended his housemate.

"It's me." She told herself.

"No, she is a bore. She wants to do nothing beside educational stuff. I'm going to have to break it off, man." Mick replied. That was all Mara could take. She turned on her heel and ran up to her room. How could Mick say such a thing? She thought he loved her.

On her way up the stairs, she ran into Jerome," Oh, hey. I'm sorry Jerome. I just…" She sighed and tried to be on her way.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Jerome asked. He could see something in her eyes he often saw in his own: Hurt.

"Nothing, and why would you care?" She fought back tears that threatened to fall.

"I know something is wrong. You can't lie to me." He took her hand in his.

"I was just thinking about hedgehogs. They are slowly going extinct, you know." She thought of a lie.

"What did I just get done telling you, Mara Jaffray? You can not lie to me." He flashed a smile," Now, what did Meathead do this time?"

"Could you just leave me alone, Jerome?" She felt hot tears stream down her face. She broke away from his grip and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Knowing that someone would come and want to make her talk about it, she locked it too. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow. What had she done wrong? She always made sure Mick was eating right, she helped him with all of hiss assignments, and thanks to her he is passing!

Her sobs echoed through the room. Her pillow was soaked in her salty tears. There was a quiet tap on the door," Mara. Please let me in." Jerome's voice was soft. She ignored him. Why would he even care? He would just laugh and make fun of her for being so stupid as to trust Mick with her heart. She deeply sighed before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mick tried to figure out how to break up with Mara. She was nice, but he really didn't need her now, and they aren't compatible. Even if their numerology numbers matched up, they would never last. It's a miracle they went as long as they have. His thoughts were interrupted by Trudy calling for lunch.

He went into the dining room and sat in his usual seat next to Amber and Fabian. He looked around. Where was Mara? She usually would be sitting across from him. He saw her roommate approach the table," Patricia, have you seen Mara?"

She sat down," She has locked herself in our room. I think she's asleep. I texted her and she didn't text back."

Jerome gave Mick a glare. He knew Mick was why she locked herself in her room. How dare he use Mara like that? Mara could do so much better then him, he had been telling her that all along. She could have Jerome, someone who could actually hold a conversation. Someone who cares about his girlfriend more than he cares about sports. Mara is a smart girl, can't she see that Jerome was the perfect guy for her? When Trudy set a plate of pasta in front of the furious blonde, he flung a forkful into the jock's face. Mick flung a roll at him. In response, he received a face full of salad. Alfie joined in, getting corn mixed with Amber's beautiful blonde hair.

"Come on guys, every meal?" Fabian wiped a little bit of sauce off of Nina's face, then realized what he was doing. He gave Nina the napkin and began to try to clean himself up. The lad still hadn't worked up the courage to ask the American out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victor stormed in. Every person in the room stopped," Clarke, Lewis, chore duty for the rest of the week. You're lucky I don't give you toilet duty. Trudy, here is the key to Mara's room. Please go wake her up, she need not miss a meal." He passed Trudy a ring of keys, holding one between his thumb and index finger.

Trudy went up the stairs and unlocked the door," Mara dearie, it's time to get up." She crossed the room and lightly shook the teen. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup had run all over her face.

"Trudy," She yawned," Do you think I am… boring?" She began to resume crying.

"Shh Mara, you are not boring! Calm down sweets, you need to go eat." The house mother tried to calm Mara down.

"Mick will break up with me, unless I change." Mara cried.

"If Mick wants you to change for him, he isn't worth it." Trudy pointed out.

"Thanks Trudy," Mara sniffled and dried her tears," I'll be down in a minute. I need to wash up." Trudy nodded, showing she understood and left her in her loneliness.

Mara walked over to Patricia's closet. She pulled out a black skirt, black lace leggings, and a black top that hugged her just right. After throwing her outfit on, she applied black eyeliner and ran over to Amber's room to borrow her One By One mascara. She grabbed her MP3 Player and blast Three Days Grace. She folded her arms across her chest and descended the stairs. When she came into view, everyone was shocked. Nina and Fabian's eyes widened, Alfie did a spit take, Amber's and Patricia's jaws dropped, and Mick dropped his fork.

"Unbelievable." Jerome mumbled.

"What are you looking at?" The new Mara snarled.

As she took her seat, Jerome grew more angry by the second. Mara felt like she had to change for Mick, "I would never ask her to change." He whispered to himself.

"What was that, Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"What?" He replied.

"You just said something." Amber clarified.

"No , I didn't." Jerome panicked. He finished his supper and washed his dishes. As he scrubbed the dishes, he thought to himself.

_Oh her eyes, her eyesMake the stars look like they're not shiningHer hair, her hairFalls perfectly without her trying _

Mara's eyes are the most beautiful color I've ever seen. And her hair is so perfect, she doesn't have to straighten it or curl it.

_She's so beautifulAnd I tell her every day _

She's so gorgeous. Everyday when she walks ahead of me on the way to school, I whisper, "You're so beautiful." But she never hears me.

_Yeah I know, I knowWhen I compliment herShe wont believe meAnd its so, its soSad to think she don't see what I see _

She sees me as Jerome, the prankster. She doesn't know what I've been through. She can't see how I really feel. She wont take anything I say to her seriously, and I hate that she thinks she has to change for meathead.

Mara came to put her dishes in the sink," Do you think I look okay? Do you think Mick will be happy?"

_But every time she asks me do I look okayI sayWhen I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazingJust the way you areAnd when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you are _

Jerome almost broke a dish out of anger," Mara, open your eyes! When I look at you, I see perfection. I see the face of an angel. There is not a thing to change, because you're amazing just the way you are. When you smile, the whole world stops and stares in admiration. Darling, you're beautiful and amazing just the way you are! If you were with me, you wouldn't have to change."

Mara was shocked. Was this some sick joke? She looked deeply into his icy blue eyes before he stormed away.

_Her lips, her lipsI could kiss them all day if she'd let meHer laugh, her laughShe hates but I think its so sexy _

She has the most perfect lips in the history of lips. I hit on so many girls just to take my mind off the fact that she probably will never be mine. In the area of appearance, she thinks so little of herself. She hates her laugh, but I could listen to it all day.

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her every day _

Every day on our way to school, she walks several feet in front of me. I whisper to her she's beautiful when I get close enough, but she's to busy studying to hear.

_Oh you know, you know, you knowId never ask you to changeIf perfect is what you're searching forThen just stay the same _

She is perfect just the way she is. Only a meathead like Mick could think that there is something to change. The definition of perfection is Mara Nicole Jaffrey.

_So don't even bother askingIf you look okayYou know I say _

_When I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazingJust the way you areAnd when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you are _

"Jerome!" Mara called after him. He was making his way towards the empty school, where he could think.

"Don't you get it, Mara?" He stopped and turned around," Mick always wants you to do things for him and fit to his rules. The one time he did something for you, it cost you your best friend! He wants you to change for him, but if you were with me that would never happen. Everything you do is just… perfect! Your eyes, your hair, your lips, your laugh, and even your smile… it is all so perfect! It's all so… you."

_The way you areThe way you areGirl you're amazingJust the way you areWhen I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazingJust the way you areAnd when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you are _

"Jerome," Mara approached him," Kiss me."

He took one step closer, filling what space there was between them. They crushed their lips together. Only one word came to Jerome's mind.

Perfect.


End file.
